To be protecte when needed
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Dash asks Danny to move in, for his own safety of course. mention of child neglect.


Danny made a happy sigh as he snuggled into the body curled around him. Dash was the perfect height for this position, curling protectively around the smaller boy. Both of the two teens loved this position. Danny felt safe and loved when he was curled up in this position, which wasn't often due to his neglectful parents and his ghost hunting. Dash seemed determined to rectify that problem by cuddling and taking care of the halfa at all times and Danny was deeply thankful and touched by the blonds determination. The halfa sighed again and snuggled deeper into the taller body, craving a kind touch like a druggy would cocaine. The jock was immediate in his response and cuddled Danny tighter, nuzzling his raven head lovingly.

When Dash's large hands grazed Danny's ribcage, he frowned deeply when he felt Danny's ribs to clearly. Dash knew it had nothing to do with Danny's ghost half, knew that Danny's parents forgot to by groceries, again. It made Dash want snap completely and kill them. He wouldn't, of course, cause Danny would still loved them and would through of fit if he did. It didn't stop him from dreaming though. Moments later, Dash berried his nose in raven hair and inhaled Danny's sweet sent. Danny let out another happy sigh and nuzzled Dash's chest, feeling happy and complete.

Danny loved being cuddled like this. It made him feel perfectly protected. He didn't feel the need to protect Dash, though he would if it was needed, because he knew Dash was strong enough to do it himself. The blond also took care of him on a regular basis, in spite of their social status at school. Dash was the only one, outside of Jazz, that did so, both loved taking care of Danny in any way that they could. Though Dash was the only one that made sure Danny ate regularly. Jazz did nag him to eat, but never really was 100% on it, Dash was. Being half ghost repressed his appetite severely enough that he had to have constant reminders to eat. Having that issue, coupled with the fact his house had no food made Danny a very thin seventeen year old. It was sever enough that some of his teachers thought he was anorexic and when they called his parents in to discuss it, it was made obvious as to where Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's attentions lied. Danny hated the knowing piteous looks he got from the faculty.

"Danny?" Dash asked quietly, warm breath whispering against the halfa's head.

"Yeah?" Danny replied, just as quietly. Both loved these comfortable silences, and both were loath to break them.

"I want you to move in with me, so, will you?" Dash asked, on hand traveling down to rub his lower back.

"You know I will, but..." Dash cut Danny off.

"You already said yes. 'Sides, if you don't move out of there soon, you might fully die from starvation. Your parents aren't even home right now, you said it yourself. Plus Foley and Manson have been so busy with each other, and attempting to help you, that they haven't noticed your rapid weight loss. Please, baby, I don't want to loose you, and you know I'll take real good care of you," Dash said, squeezing Danny tightly. Danny let loose a sad sigh, nuzzling against Dash again. The halfa knew that Dash was right, and he wanted to be with the blond at all times anyway. Plus it'd get him away from his neglectful parents. At that thought, Danny realized that nothing was holding him back anymore. Jazz held him back before she moved, but that wasn't the case anymore.

"I'll get my stuff tomorrow," Danny said with another sigh.

"Should we fight your parents for custody? Since you're only seventeen, I mean," Dash asked, shifting to lie on his back. Danny was pulled possessively against the stronger male, like usual. Danny scoffed loudly.

"You know my parents wont even know I'm gone Dash," Danny replied, trying to snuggle deeper into Dash's arms.

"Yeah, I know. I'll never do that to you Danny, I promise," Dash said soothingly. Danny felt his heart sore when Dash said those words once again.

"I know," Danny said with a grin. The next, Dash helped Danny pick up his cloths , school stuff, any memorabilia that he wanted, and his ghost hunting supplies. His parents had run by once or twice screaming about ghosts and didn't even notice their son and his lover packing much needed stuff. Some hours later, when Dash and Danny were gone, going home to be wrapped in a cocoon of happiness, Jack and Maddie finally noticed how quiet their house was. Moments later, the phone rang, cutting through the silence shrilly. Maddie was the one who had gotten to the phone first, surprisingly, it was Jazz on the other end and the red head immediately started chatting.

"Hey Danny, its Jazz, did mom and dad get groceries yet? Probably not, silly question, huh? God those two are such negligent parents, it's so disgustingly shameful how they act. How's school going? How's your boyfriend Dash? He's making you eat and buying you food right? I'm sorry I cant take care of you right now, being over here at Harvard," Jazz paused in her rapid fire questions, waiting for Danny to respond. She was shocked when it was Maddie's voice who answered.

"W-we're not really that bad, are we Jasmine?" Maddie asked, voice quiet and pained. Jazz paled only slightly, mouth set in a firm, if dangerous line.

"Of course you are. You and dad only care, obsessively, about ghosts mom, so that means being a good parent isn't in the picture. Now, where's Danny? Oh never-mind, you wouldn't know anyway," Jazz huffed out.

"Yes, I do, Jazz," Maddie snapped. Jazz snorted in disbelief.

"Then where is he?" Jazz said, voice non-believing. Maddie paused before answering, trying to think, then realized that Jazz was right.

"I-I don't know," Maddie responded, Jazz snorted again, rolling her eyes. Tears weld in Maddie's lavender eyes and began to fall.

"Of course you don't mom, neither of you ever paid attention to us. Bye mom," Jazz said and hung up to a sobbing Maddie. Three calls later, Jazz was talking happily with Danny who was chatting happily back. Dash half listened to the conversation quietly while making them an early dinner. His boyfriend sounded happy, which made Dash happy. Out of all of Danny's friends and family, Jazz was Dash's favorite. Jazz was also the one who made Danny nervous about telling that they were dating. The redheaded girl was the one that Dash had asked for permission to date Danny, promising that he'd take care of him when she wasn't there to help him.

Jazz babied Danny, treating her younger brother more like her child as opposed to her brother. Dash understood that both of them had a very close relationship, especially when she found out about him being 'Danny Phantom'. They relied on each other severely, and were worried for each other almost constantly. It probably stemmed from their parents being so neglectful. Because of this close relationship, Dash made sure to call Jazz and ask for her permission to marry Danny. The jock got another warning to never hurt Danny, as if he could, and then had gotten her blessing. That was a week ago.

"All right, see you spring break right Sissy? Uh huh, love you too, bye," Danny said with a happy sigh and hung up the phone.

"Good talk?" Dash asked, looking over at his little lover.

"Yeah, I did. She talked to the parents before calling here, and basically told them off, which I wish I had heard. I'm not going back, ever, nor am I talking to them anytime soon, so you have me all to yourself," Danny replied. Dash smiled and turned towards Danny fully, letting the food alone for a while.

"Can I ask you something Danny?" Dash asked, nervousness creeping into his deep voice.

"Of course dear, anything," Danny replied shifting in his seat. Dash walked the short distance over to Danny and got down on one knee.

"Will you do me the honor of marring me?" Dash asked holding out a moderate sapphire engagement ring, currently being protected by a black velvet box. Danny's baby blue eyes widened in surprise before filling with tears. The too thin halfa through himself into Dash's strong arms, sobbing uncontrollable.

"Of course I'll marry you. I love you so much Dash," Danny sobbed out, voice barely audible through his tears. Dash hugged back just as desperately, kissing Danny's head lovingly.

"I love you to baby, please stop crying, a person as wonderful as you shouldn't cry, ever," Dash replied. Danny sniffed and pulled back and gave Dash a watery smile.

"Thank you Dash, for everything. You've always been a steady comfort in my life, even when we were bully and victim. You're my rock that stables me in the most hectic ghost hunting times. And now, we'll be together permanently in marriage. This makes me so happy," Danny said wetly, nuzzling Dash's strong chest. The blond smiled and nuzzled back.

"Your welcome baby. And for the record, I'd do anything for you, all you have to do is ask," Dash replied.

"I know, which makes me love you more. Thank you, again," Danny replied with a strong grin.

"Your welcome, again," Dash replied, grinning back. Danny was finally happy, after all these years. It was an unfortunate thing when his parents called two months later, asking him to come back home, luckily, Danny had turned eighteen and he refused. Dash and Danny got married as soon as high-school ended, and basically lived happily ever after.


End file.
